User talk:18tanzc/18tanzc's Super Store
Archive 1 Place your orders from my store Here! Bff mod rental can you put me on your bff mod missile710 Let me see....yes I can, but only for 4 days. I need the space on my page. Please reply to this, and we will start tomorrow at this page: Mod rentals Only Edit the space were it says:Missile710 BFF Mod Rental. I will tell you what to click according to what day it is. DO NOT click all clicks for the deal at once. Please reply ASAP. 18tanzc 01:16, March 7, 2012 (UTC) ok where do you want me c/ missile710 14:21, March 7, 2012 (UTC) Ok,please go to the link provided above and scroll to the area that says "Missile710 BFF Mod Rental" Every day it will tell you what to click. Only reply on that page to say that you are done with that day. The first day is up. As soon as you click I will put you in the BFF mod. 18tanzc 15:38, March 7, 2012 (UTC) Done! More Thornax 20 thornex plz missile710 that is 20 clicks to my crest mod. 18tanzc 01:16, March 7, 2012 (UTC) done. by the way nice avatar missile710 14:25, March 7, 2012 (UTC) Thanks. Items sent. Done! AL1's Instrument order Can I please have 2 electric guitars and a synth? ᴬᴰ*ᴹᴸ¹ (talk) 07:24, March 7, 2012 (UTC) Yes you can! that is 45 clicks to my crest mod. 18tanzc 15:38, March 7, 2012 (UTC) That took a bit of time. Clicks are done. P.S. Congrats on Rank 9! (Unless you've had it for ages and I've not noticed (It wouldn'tbe the first time :P)) P.P.S I noticed (For once :P) that you have a group performance mod on your page. Do you have any space? I can pay you in Nails which I saw you are out of stock on. ᴬᴰ*ᴹᴸ¹ (talk) 17:27, March 7, 2012 (UTC) I have sent the items. I am SOOOO Sorry, but I have sold all the spaces. In 5 days, I will have a spot open if you still want it. And thanks. 18tanzc 17:34, March 7, 2012 (UTC) Thanks! Ok, I'll think about it in 5 days. ᴬᴰ*ᴹᴸ¹ (talk) 07:13, March 8, 2012 (UTC) Done! Selling items can i sell 1 ancent spear fragment 2 and 3 and 2 pearls and 1 iconex favor for 61 c/ put 25 on my magma drone plant mod and 15 on my bone hunter trap mod and 20 on my water mill mod and put the last c/ whereever you like p.s. when you c/ then i will send you the itams. missile710 16:25, March 7, 2012 (UTC) it is not 61 Clicks, it is 47 clicks. If you still want to sell me them, reply of what for me to click. (Some of the Prices I was buying for were typos,and I had to fix them) 18tanzc 16:40, March 7, 2012 (UTC) put 25 on my magma drone plant mod and the rest on the water mill. I have clicked! 18tanzc 15:45, March 8, 2012 (UTC) AL1's Instrument Order 2 Could I please get 2 Electric Guitars? ᴬᴰ*ᴹᴸ¹ (talk) 07:46, March 8, 2012 (UTC) If you can click my gated garden mod 10 times and my crest 10 times then I can get you 2. Sorry, I never got round to making the POS Seal, I don't see the point really. I clicked 20 times on your Crest Mod, I hope that's Ok. ᴬᴰ*ᴹᴸ¹ (talk) 16:23, March 8, 2012 (UTC) Oh...I needed those clicks on the Gated garden mod to MAKE your order...........I only have like 8 orange bricks left.......And since you all ready clicked............... 18tanzc 00:42, March 9, 2012 (UTC) Oh... Nevermind, I can obtain the Guitars from another place. Would it be possible to get the clicks I gave you turned into credits? ᴬᴰ*ᴹᴸ¹ (talk) 07:03, March 9, 2012 (UTC) of course. I will give you double credits and 1 free Item That I have sent you because I could not get your order. I am SSOOOO Sorry I could not get your order. Come back in a few days and i will have more orange bricks. 18tanzc 15:29, March 9, 2012 (UTC) Don't worry, I don't need one anymore. Don't feel bad though, thanks for doubling the credits and for the Honey Pie! ᴬᴰ*ᴹᴸ¹ (talk) 16:18, March 9, 2012 (UTC) No problem. You deserved it for being nice about my shortage. And BTY, nice picture of Megasonic247 :P But I do feel bad. I would be able to get your order if I hadn't been trying to get to rank 9 so fast... 18tanzc 00:36, March 10, 2012 (UTC) What is bad is that I put the same order for AgentMLN about a week before I put it in here. He's been quite inactive lately so I thought I wouldn't get the order. But today, I get the order, and go to check on his store, but there's no message. What to do? :P P.S. I don't need that space on the Group Performance Mod anymore, thanks to some Kindness from Huo and Peat. :) ᴬᴰ*ᴹᴸ¹ (talk) 08:01, March 10, 2012 (UTC) Well, Darn that AgemtMLN :P You should try Bridgearc's store. It may be expensive for clicks, but not with nails. If you have leftover nails, then that is the place to go. 18tanzc 16:06, March 10, 2012 (UTC) Space fuel cells can i have 99 space fule cells. missile710 14:58, March 8, 2012 (UTC) can i have 606 plactic pellits First of all,Plastic pellets are not mailable. Second, I don't have 99 Space fuel cells. 18tanzc 15:09, March 8, 2012 (UTC) ok. can i have like 10 space fulr cells. missile710 15:19, March 8, 2012 (UTC) can you c/ on my traod mod i will also give you 20 c/ missile710 15:23, March 8, 2012 (UTC) If you change it to 1 rough diamond I can click it. I don't Have 10 space fuel cells for sale. 18tanzc 15:36, March 8, 2012 (UTC) ok i changeed it. Ok, I have clicked it. Please put the 20 clicks on my crest mod. And also send the items that you wanted to sell me because I have clicked. 18tanzc 00:57, March 9, 2012 (UTC) i cant send you the itams because you only c/ on my magma dron plant mod you are sposed to c/ on my water mill mod to missile710 03:53, March 9, 2012 (UTC) I did click it. But I'll give you 3 more clicks because I think I ran out of clicks and forgot to give them. Clicks given. 18tanzc 03:59, March 9, 2012 (UTC) ok i am doing school so i mite be late missile710 18:13, March 9, 2012 (UTC) you have to unblock me first. oops! sorry about that! unblocked you. 18tanzc 19:17, March 10, 2012 (UTC) Elementals Can I have 7 of water and fire (I think those are the ones you sell :P) please? ᴬᴰ*ᴹᴸ¹ (talk) 09:25, March 11, 2012 (UTC) It is actually fire and wind. But I just found a trade mod for 100 earth, so I have earth again, too. DO you want some? 18tanzc 15:25, March 11, 2012 (UTC) Yes please. 7 of each. ᴬᴰ*ᴹᴸ¹ (talk) 07:01, March 12, 2012 (UTC) That is 42 clicks to my LW (light worm) 18tanzc 14:01, March 12, 2012 (UTC) Okay, clicks aree done. ᴬᴰ*ᴹᴸ¹ (talk) 19:02, March 12, 2012 (UTC) Great! Items sent! 18tanzc 23:20, March 12, 2012 (UTC) Thanks. ᴬᴰ*ᴹᴸ¹ (talk) 06:59, March 13, 2012 (UTC) Click request can you c/ on my milestonr herdling mod i will give you 8 c/ in return missile710 a sap 19:31, March 12, 2012 (UTC) Just did. Please click my light worm 8 times. 18tanzc 23:20, March 12, 2012 (UTC) done. can you c/ again i lost :-( missile710 01:45, March 13, 2012 (UTC) Sure. Just click my LW 15 times ok? 18tanzc 03:17, March 13, 2012 (UTC) done. 14:21, March 13, 2012 (UTC) Great! Thanks. 18tanzc 14:24, March 13, 2012 (UTC) did you c/ because it didnt show up unless you won again so could you c/ again missile710 14:44, March 13, 2012 (UTC) I clicked and you won. 10 clicks to my LW please. 18tanzc 14:58, March 13, 2012 (UTC) Ancient Scroll Sure :) Which module(s)? I'll give 10 clicks. ;) C535 (talk) 14:25, March 14, 2012 (UTC) you're Cheeseater-535 on MLN right? 10 clicks to my pet robot! 18tanzc 15:39, March 14, 2012 (UTC) Yep! I've sent a friend request. C535 (talk) 15:40, March 14, 2012 (UTC) Hmm, can you send me a friend request? Something's glitching and it won't let me send one. C535 (talk) 15:44, March 14, 2012 (UTC) Done, mail me my ancient scroll now, will you? :) C535 (talk) 15:57, March 14, 2012 (UTC) You are not able to friend me because I had blocked you some time ago. Items sent! 18tanzc 16:13, March 14, 2012 (UTC) Thanks, 18tanzc! 5 stars! :) C535 (talk) 17:24, March 14, 2012 (UTC) Question how many credets do i have???? missile710 18:41, March 14, 2012 (UTC) 20:59, March 14, 2012 (UTC) you have.......62 credits. 18tanzc 23:29, March 14, 2012 (UTC) thank you also can i have my reward the one for 50 credits missuile710 Ok! you have 16 credits, and the reward is sent! 18tanzc 14:26, March 15, 2012 (UTC) Selling-Loose Sparks Hey buddy, this is Starrocks923, and I would like to sell you 100 Loose Sparks for 700 clicks(You buy them individually for 7 clicks, right?). The clicks can go on my next Stardust module(Half of them) and my next Galactic module(The other half). I will tell others NOT to click on it so your clicks aren't wasted, and you don't need to pay immediately. Take your time. I shall send the Sparks now, and if you decide against this deal, you can send them back in the next 3 months if you want. Don't link this to the MBs just yet, or people will BEG to sell their loose sparks for this price. Trust me. Sincerely, Starrocks 22:42, March 14, 2012 (UTC) Thanks for not taking advantage of it. :P :( We are still going to do this, I just lowered my price. for you, they are still 7 each. and also, I can't buy all 100 for 700 clicks :S how about I buy 30 for 210 clicks, and maybe trade you some items for the rest? 18tanzc 23:29, March 14, 2012 (UTC) Hiya 18tanzc, not tobe rude or anything but could I get in on this? :-) 02:56, March 15, 2012 (UTC) Um, like help me pay it off or something else? 18tanzc 14:26, March 15, 2012 (UTC) BUYING: Red pearl, all ancient spear parts, and contract. It's me, Star, on my 3DS.:P So 1 red pearl, 1 ancient spear fragments 1 and 3,(2 is out of stock),and 1 contract, correct? 18tanzc 14:26, March 15, 2012 (UTC) Click request #2 can you c/ on my stunt track rank 1 mod i will give you 5 c/ for clicking p.s.i just got to rank 3!!!! p.p.s.thanks for the reward! p.p.p.s. do you have a tip for giting blue lego bricks for a rank 3er missile710 14:31, March 15, 2012 (UTC) Clicked! Please click my pet punkling 5 times. Congrats on Rank 3! You earned it! Yes, use the Club Magazine mod Rank 2. It is the most efficient way. 18tanzc 14:43, March 15, 2012 (UTC) ok.thank you. p.s. when my race track rank 2 is out c/ it plz p.p.s.i like your army of minyfigs:-) i c/ a few tims 15:12, March 15, 2012 (UTC) sure. Oh and thanks! It took me forever for them to all stand up. :P 18tanzc 15:19, March 15, 2012 (UTC) can you c/ on my lego mag mod10 times eack remember 10 timesEACH missile710 i will give you 15 c/ in return I can click both of them 10 times EAACH for 20, or 10 times on 1 for 10. your choice. 18tanzc 15:27, March 15, 2012 (UTC) both plz 15:34, March 15, 2012 (UTC) 25 to my LW, 5 to punkling. 18tanzc 15:36, March 15, 2012 (UTC) I have clicked. 18tanzc 15:36, March 15, 2012 (UTC) i cqan c/ on one of your arcade mod for free if you lake and i c/ 15:38, March 15, 2012 (UTC) Did you click my punkling?........ 18tanzc 15:45, March 15, 2012 (UTC) Oh and I have no room oon my page for an arcade mod,but I will tell you when I have one. my race track rank 2 is up plz c/ missile710 15:46, March 15, 2012 (UTC) ok, please click my punkling 5 times. 18tanzc 15:48, March 15, 2012 (UTC) done. and can i have 2 tirs for 3 c/ prity plz also can you c/ on my lego mag mod rank 2 10 ror free plz 15:58, March 15, 2012 (UTC) 2 tires is 10 clicks. 10 clicks to your mag mod is 10 clicks to my punkling. 18tanzc 16:01, March 15, 2012 (UTC) 16:05, March 15, 2012 (UTC) sorry but will have to pay tomafoow but could send me the itame today and c/ todat plz 16:07, March 15, 2012 (UTC) I am low on clicks, and I need to go get some tires for you. Sorry. :( 18tanzc 16:10, March 15, 2012 (UTC) can i have2 tires plz i will have to pay you tomarow missile710 can i have a retund tining fork for ???? c/ missile710 18:17, March 15, 2012 (UTC) Yes you can have a retund tunning fork. Ok, I have some tires, but I will need 10 Clicks to my punkling ASAP. 18tanzc Talk Super Store Game MLN 18:20, March 15, 2012 (UTC) ok plz send i will give you 2 insted of free 18:26, March 15, 2012 (UTC) can i pay 6 soler power cells 3 tires missile710 18:29, March 15, 2012 (UTC) I can give you 1 tire for 5 Solar power cells. And Returned tunning forks are not mailable. do you mean Worn tunning fork? 18tanzc Talk Super Store Game MLN 18:36, March 15, 2012 (UTC) can you give me a endless omm and a helatropck harpoon handen then pls missile710 19:47, March 15, 2012 (UTC) Those are also not mailable. 18tanzc Talk Super Store Game MLN 19:52, March 15, 2012 (UTC) is anything lego uneverse mailable 19:55, March 15, 2012 (UTC) Just one thing: The worn tunning fork 18tanzc Talk Super Store Game MLN 19:58, March 15, 2012 (UTC do you know a way to get p p faster There was another mod that grows 10 plastic pellet a day, for the same space as a inducter mod, but it is impossible to get now. 18tanzc Talk Super Store Game MLN 20:04, March 15, 2012 (UTC) ok thank you i am trying to finish the lego uneverse mini rank as I can see. :P 18tanzc Talk Super Store Game MLN 20:15, March 15, 2012 (UTC) Loose Sparks can i have 15 lose sparks plz Sorry, but there is a max of 5 loose sparks. 5 loose sparks is 75 clicks. Do you still want them? 18tanzc Talk Super Store Game MLN 23:16, March 15, 2012 (UTC) no i do not want to also can i have 1 apple butter plz missile710 23:56, March 15, 2012 (UTC) Please first put 10 clicks on my punkling for the tires I sent you earlier. 18tanzc Talk Super Store Game MLN 00:08, March 16, 2012 (UTC) done. ok. 1 apple butter is 10 clicks to my pet robot. 18tanzc Talk Super Store Game MLN 00:21, March 16, 2012 (UTC) i am nearly out of c/ so i will have to pay tomaroow plz send soon missile710 00:22, March 16, 2012 (UTC) How many clicks do you have left? 18tanzc Talk Super Store Game MLN 00:23, March 16, 2012 (UTC) 3 missile710 00:29, March 16, 2012 (UTC)